Typical or conventional blockchains, due to the nature of their permanent ledgers, will eventually increase in number to span thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, millions, or more blocks, which would result in a number of problems or issues including, but not limited to, at least one of: a slowdown in validation of the conventional blockchains, an increase in the costs of storing such large conventional blockchains, an increase in the costs of maintaining copies of such large conventional blockchains throughout a blockchain network, an increase in the demand for processing power, an increase in the processing time, and/or the like.
Further, because typical or conventional blockchains are permanent-ledger-based blockchains rather than transient blockchains, rebroadcasting of pruned transaction slips would not even be considered for such typical or conventional blockchains.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing blockchain transactions, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing automatic transaction rebroadcasting for transient blockchains.